David Jehoahaz Abraham
David Jehoahaz Abraham (ダビデ・ヨアズ・アブラハム, Dabide.Yoazu.Aburahamu) is a major antagonist in Magi. He is a powerful magician that comes from Alma Torran. He is the father of Solomon and the grandfather of the main protagonist Aladdin. History Hundreds years in the past on Alma Torran, David found Ill Ilah in a different space time. Obsessed with power, David decided that he wanted to steal the powers from the god and surpass it. With that goal in mind, David also found a group of other powerful magicians to form a powerful tyrannic government to govern the world of Alma Torran. He was also disgusted by the other species of Alma Torran and decided to imprison them and subject them to intense torture. After witnessing his father's monstrous tyranny, his son Solomon, decided to rebel against him and set up their group to battle against his father. During the time of rebel, Solomon decided to battle his father. During the battle, David sets up a trap where he deceived his son and his group into thinking that the he was located in that particular location. However, David and his magicians went to a populated city that Solomon was residence of which lacked any defense and ruthlessly slaughtered all the citizens. After the attack, David returned to the city where Solomon was at and sadistically bragged about his attack on the city where he was just at and began battling him. Towards the end of the battle, David decided to kill himself as part of his overall agenda to get more power in the future. Hundreds of years into the future after the destruction of Alma Torran by Arba and Ill Ilah, David resurfaces as an entity that resides within Sinbad. He has a discussion with Arba (who has currently took possession of Hakuei Ren) and the two of them decide to become allies. Personality David is ruthless as he purposefully put all other species on Alma Torran under intense psychological and physical torture to steal their powers. He believes humans are the supreme species chosen under god, Ill Ilah. David is also power hungry as for many centuries he tried to sap the life force of Ill Ilah to surpass it to become god himself and to find the singularity behind the existence of everything. David is also very sadistic as he took delight in slaughtering Solomon (his son's) friends and compatriots at his base and killing other innocent lives. He also does not care for his son, Solomon, after his betrayal and ultimately decided to wage war against him and his friends. Abilities David was renowned in Alma Torran as a powerful magician that his son viewed as formidable. His skills as a magician was of the highest potency. He was able to travel through space-time and find Ill Ilah. As an intellectual magician, he was able to formulate spells to steal power from it to enhance his power. With his knowledge of spells and magic, David also sets up a prison complex that was made in place to torture other species of Alma Torran that were not human. As a fighter, David was known to be very powerful and tactical. He was able to construct strategical plans that would distract and lure his enemies into a trap all the while carrying out his moves. In his battle against his son, David has shown himself to be as powerful as his son in battle since the two of them could fight each other on the same level. In addition to his powerful magic abilities, David is able to have his soul reside within another person and is capable of possessing them like Arba. Trivia * David's appearance bears a great resemblance to one of the main protagonists of Magi, Sinbad. ** In fact, it was revealed by Mother Dragon that Sinbad has a connection to David. References * David Jehoahaz Abraham on the Magi Wiki Category:Spoilers Category:Manga Villains Category:Magi Villains Category:Related to Hero Category:Arrogant Villains Category:Xenophobes Category:God Wannabe Category:Suicidal Villains Category:Complete Monster Category:Power Hungry Category:Old Villains Category:Destroyers Category:Sadists Category:Provoker Category:Parents Category:Bigger Bads Category:Psychological Abusers Category:Torturer Category:The Heavy Category:Psychics Category:Thief Category:Possessor